Sleeping Alpha
by soccer-shortii
Summary: Oneshot. Claire tells a fairy tale at Massie's weekly Friday night sleepover, giving it a Westchester twist. Hints of Massington.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not Lisi Harrison or the Brothers Grimm. :(**

"Kuh-laire, we're tired," Massie Block stated, after battling in a vicious pillow fight in which Claire had creamed everyone. The other members of the Pretty Committee, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil, nodded their heads in agreement. Feathers littered the floor of the Block's spa, the only evidence of the raging pillow fight that had occurred moments before. Each thirteen-year-old was nested in her own cozy, red sleeping bag that she used every week for Massie's oh-so-exclusive Friday night sleepovers.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" Claire Lyons replied. "Tell you a bedtime story?" She rolled her sapphire blue eyes as Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen glanced at Massie, awaiting her answer.

"Ahv course, Claire. Use your acting improvisation skills," Massie retorted, as Dylan silent-clapped, a wide grin on her freckled face.

"Yay! Make it a fairy tale, I love fairy tales!" Dylan blurted excitedly, her Raggedy-Ann red hair bouncing around in its ponytail. Alicia giggled into her palm while Kristen full on cackled at their friend's reaction. Claire sighed, then began her very _original _story.

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land called Westchester County, New York, a beautiful baby girl was born to the most prestigious family in Westchester: the Blocks." _Massie beamed at being called beautiful, while the other girls pummeled her with extra pillows left over from their intense pillow fight.

"_They christened her Massie, and were very proud of her. To celebrate the birth of their baby, they invited everyone they knew for a party at their mansion. Each attendee brought a gift for Massie, each one more wonderful than the next._

"_One person, however, was not invited: Nadia Rivera. She was furi-" _Claire was cut off by Alicia, who whined, "Why does MY mom have to be the evil witch?" Massie glared at Alicia, momentarily silencing her. She flipped her raven locks in annoyance as Claire continued narrating.

"_She was furious at the Blocks. What had she ever done to them? Although the Blocks made an honest mistake and forgot to invite her, Nadia thought it was out of spite. She showed up at the party, unannounced, and cursed the baby."_

This time, it was Massie who interrupted. "Gawd, Alicia, your mom is such a female dog." Alicia stuck her pink tongue out, answering, "At least I'm not cursed." They all burst into laughter, and Claire cleared her throat loudly.

"As I was saying, _Nadia cursed the baby. "From the day this child turns 13, she will be forbidden to wear lipgloss. If she even so much as touches a tube of gloss, she will die."_

"Um, excuse me Kuh-laire," Massie smirked, "I would prefer nawt to die, thank you very much.

"Okay, okay. _If she so much as touched a tube of gloss, she will fall into a deep slumber," _Claire rose one perfectly defined eyebrow at Massie, as if to say, "Happy now?"

"_William and Kendra were furious. They burned all the lipgloss in the kingdom to protect their precious baby girl. The years passed, and Massie grew up into a gorgeous teenager. On the day of her thirteenth birthday, Alicia Rivera, daughter of the evil witch, came to her party. Under her mother's orders, she brought a container of Glossip Girl gloss as a present. Massie was intruiged by the lipgloss. She had never seen anything like it before, and immediately applied it. She dropped to the floor, unable to be woken."_

"Ehmagawd, Alicia, look what you did!" Massie screeched. Kristen rolled her eyes at Massie's dramatic response.

"It's just a story, Mass," Kristen stated in a bored voice. "Which, I might add, I'm not even in." She glared pointedly at Claire, then looked to Dylan for backup.

"Shut up and let Claire finish!" Dylan commanded, and the Pretty Committee fell silent. Who knew Dylan was so serious about her bedtime stories?

"_Kristen, the good fairy," _Claire resumed, putting extra stress on Kristen's name, _"brought Massie to her elaborate bedroom, known as the iPad. She put a spell over her, adding to the curse. If Massie's true love kissed her, she would awaken from her sleep. Not wanting Massie to awake to strangers, she applied another spell to the Block estate: until Massie woke up, they would also sleep, never aging or changing."_

"_A hundred years later, a handsome boy named Derrington found the estate, surrounded by a century's worth of forest growth. He hacked through the foliage with his sword, determined to see who lived inside the house."_

"Wait a minute, Kuh-laire!" Massie huffed, her cheeks red. "I am dating Dempsey, nawt Derrington."

A smirk was on Claire's face as she answered, "It's my story. I get to choose who you fall in love with."

"Whatevs," Massie growled, secretly glad that Derrington was her Prince Phillip in the story. Of course, she would _never_ tell anyone that, except Bean.

"_Entering the mansion, he found everyone frozen. "Why, they're dead!" Derrington exclaimed, but after further inspection realized they were merely sleeping. He explored the house, searching for someone who was awake._

"_He walked into iPad and saw a stunning girl laying on her bed, her face pale. A sweet smile adorned her face as if she was dreaming, and Derrington instantly fell in love with her. He kissed Massie, breaking the curse and instantly awakening her and the rest of the household._

"_You're finally here! I was waiting for you in my dream," Massie exclaimed shyly. Everyone rejoiced, for Massie had finally awoken and found her true love. Five years later, Derrington and Massie got married, and made sure to invite everyone, including Alicia and her evil mother." _Alicia rolled her chestnut eyes at this. _"And they all lived happily ever after."_

Dylan burst into tears at the happy ending, and the rest of the Pretty Committee cracked up.


End file.
